The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Actinidia plant, botanically known as Actinidia chinensis pl of the Actinidiacea family, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘HFY01’.
The new Actinidia cultivar is a product of a controlled breeding and pollination program conducted by the inventor, in Xia Yuan Village, Shifang county, Sichuan Province, China. The objective of the breeding and pollination program was to develop a new Actinidia cultivar with a dark yellow fruit flesh color.
The new Actinidia cultivar originated from a open pollination made by the inventor(s) in Xia Yuan Village, Shifang County, Sichuan province, China. The female or seed parent is the Actinidia chinensis pl. cultivar designated JXFX-CK-04136, which was discovered as a seed collected from trees growing in the wild in Fengxin county, Jiangxi province, China, in 2004 and subsequently grown in a cultivated area. The variety was developed through open pollination and the male or pollen parent is not known.
Seeds that produced the female parent JXFX-CK-04136 were sown in February 2005 and 300 seedlings were then planted out in a field in Shifang County, Sichuan Province, China in February 2005. The plants were pollinated through open pollination of a mix of Actinida chinensis pl. and the male or pollen parent is not known. The seedlings first fruited in in April 2008. A total of 1 female seedlings were propagated by graft in October 2009. The new Actinidia cultivar was selected by the inventor(s) in a controlled environment in 2010 in Shifang County, Sichuan Province, China.
Asexual reproduction of the new Actinidia cultivar by grafting on to rootstocks of Actinidia deliciosa pl. was first performed in April 2012 in a kiwifruit research station in Shifang county Sichuan province, China, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.